


Amor Inesperado

by AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Florista!Hinata, Fluff, encontros, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara
Summary: Onde Yachi utiliza um aplicativo de celular para fugir de um encontro. O que ela não esperava era que Hinata, o belo ruivo que dirigiu-se a seu resgate, se provaria uma companhia um tanto interessante.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Amor Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_goats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unexpected Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462722) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



> História escrita como um presente para Goats, como parte do Rarepair Exchange.

Yachi se arrependia do momento em que sua amiga a convenceu a sair para um encontro, dizendo que ela estava sempre sozinha, que precisava conhecer novas pessoas e aproveitar a vida.

Depois de muita persuasão, ela tinha ido ao encontro. Mas estava sendo terrível.

Em primeiro lugar, o homem, Rei, havia chegado tarde.  _ Vinte  _ minutos atrasado. Ainda assim, ela não o teria culpado se ele pelo menos tivesse oferecido uma explicação ou se desculpado, teria ficado tudo bem. Em vez disso, ele apenas disse oi e começou a falar.

E ele não parou de falar - sobre si mesmo e como era impressionante. Yachi nem tinha certeza de que sabia que estava em um encontro, porque pela maneira como Rei estava agindo, ele não sabia que deveria conhecê-la também.

Yachi não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha se arrumado para isso. Ela havia passado tanto tempo se preparando, tinha até começado a pensar que sua amiga estava certa e que ela iria conhecer alguém ótimo e o que ela ganhou em vez disso? Uma hora ouvindo um menino egocêntrico.

Ela se sentia tão entediada que quase adormeceu.

Quando ele começou a questionar todos os seus sonhos profissionais, ela simplesmente não aguentou mais. Ela discretamente mandou uma mensagem para a sua amiga, reclamando do encontro. Felizmente, a amiga deu uma ideia para ela sair de lá sem fazer uma cena.

Existia um aplicativo para situações como essa - você apenas enviava seu nome, endereço e sua foto, e alguém que estava por perto aparecia para te resgatas, dando alguma desculpa para precisar da sua presença imediata em qualquer outro lugar.

Yachi nunca tinha usado antes, até mesmo porque ela mal saía, mas ele já tinha salvado uma de suas amigas antes. Então, ela preencheu tudo que precisava e enviou, esperando que não demorasse muito.

Ela se sentiu um pouco mal por enganar Rei, no entanto, toda a sua culpa desapareceu enquanto ele falava sem parar sobre o mercado de ações (quem ela matou para merecer isso?).

Yachi manteve os olhos na porta, desejando ver sua ajuda chegando. Nada aconteceu por alguns minutos, exceto um casal de idosos entrando no restaurante, mas ela rapidamente os descartou, pois ela duvidava que eles soubessem o que era o aplicativo. Então outra pessoa abriu a porta.

Era um ruivo bonito baixinho. Ele parecia ter a idade dela, vestido com roupas casuais. Ele tinha um tipo diferente de olhos castanhos e mesmo de longe ela podia ver como eram calorosos.

O menino escaneou a sala como se procurasse algo. Yachi esperava que fosse ela e que ele tivesse vindo para resgatá-la.

— Yachi! Estou tão feliz por ter encontrado você — disse ele.

Ela quase deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Graças a Deus esse encontro acabaria.

— Você tem que vir comigo.

Yachi se levantou da sua cadeira, mais do que pronta para deixar aquele lugar.

— Espere, quem é você? — seu encontro perguntou em um tom exigente.

— Eu sou o namorado dela — disse o novo garoto, na defensiva.

— Se ela tem namorado, por que ela está em um encontro? — seu tom era uma mistura de raiva e desconfiança.

— Bem, existe uma coisa chamada relacionamento aberto, sabia. O nosso era assim, mas agora vejo que foi um erro. Por favor, Yachi, não quero ver você com mais ninguém

— Ok, querido — ela respondeu, tentando não soar estranha. — Eu também não quero ver você com mais ninguém.

— Ok, você não vai — ele prometeu e deu-lhe um largo sorriso antes de agarrar sua mão. — Vamos pagar e dar o fora daqui.

Rei não parecia feliz com o jeito que as coisas terminaram, mas ele pareceu acreditar e ficou em silêncio. O ruivo e Yachi tentaram ignorar seu olhar furioso enquanto pagavam a conta e saíram rapidamente do restaurante.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Yachi tentou não ficar hiper consciente de que a mão do misterioso menino ainda estava tocando a dela. Ela falhou completamente.

— Muito obrigado por me tirar de lá!

Yachi mal podia acreditar que isso havia terminado. Finalmente, ela não teria que ouvir mais aquele homem irritante.

— Não se preocupe, não foi grande coisa — ele riu.

— Você me salvou.

Ele riu, claramente se divertindo com o tom empolgado dela. A risada dele era um som lindo que a fez sorrir ao seu lado.

— Estava tão ruim assim?

— Sim, foi terrível — disse ela.

— Estou feliz por ter ajudado, então — respondeu ele, e a sinceridade por trás de sua voz não deixou margem para dúvidas - mesmo que eles tivessem acabado de se conhecer.

— Qual o seu nome? — ela perguntou, curiosa sobre aquele lindo menino que a ajudou.

Ele sorriu, o que o convinha.

— Eu sou Hinata Shouyou. É um prazer te conhecer.

— Prazer.

Eles trocaram olhares, felizes sem motivo.

— Oh, desculpe — ele disse, percebendo que ainda estava segurando a mão dela.

Era estranho, porque mesmo Yachi sendo uma pessoa que gostava de contato físico, normalmente demorava um pouco para ela se sentir confortável o suficiente para tocar outras pessoas, mas instantaneamente ela sentiu falta da sensação das mãos dele. Talvez fosse apenas porque ele parecia uma pessoa tão boa. Ela não tinha certeza.

— Bem, acho que vou agora — anunciou ele.

Não deveria importar para ela que eles iam se separar, considerando que acabaram de se conhecer. Ainda assim, a ideia não a agradou.

Além disso…

— Espere — ela disse antes de pensar. Em seguida, ela sentiu o pânico familiar, fazendo-a se arrepender de ter dito qualquer coisa. — Deixa pra lá.

— O que foi?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Vamos, você pode falar. Está tudo bem — Hinata disse com uma voz suave.

— Eu só devia voltar para casa mais e estou sem nada para fazer agora, então… Você conhece algum lugar legal pra eu arranjar algo pra fazer?

— Ah, eu posso ficar com você se quiser — ele sugeriu.

Ela sorriu, feliz em ouvir isso. Talvez fosse porque o menino tinha ajudado a sair daquela situação terrível ou apenas porque ele emitia uma aura gentil, ela não tinha certeza, mas se sentia à vontade com ele.

— Então o que você quer fazer?

— Eu não tenho ideia — ela admitiu.

— Você gosta de dançar? — ele perguntou.

— Eu não sei dançar — disse ela com desespero. Ela era péssima e não estava animada com a ideia de parecer uma idiota na frente dele.

Ele riu, pensando que o pânico dela era engraçado.

— Não se preocupe, não vou fazer você dançar — prometeu. — Mas alguns dos meus amigos estão treinando em um parque próximo. Podemos ir lá se você quiser assistir. Tudo bem se você não quiser fazer isso.

Yachi o encarou surpresa. Ela não esperava nada assim, mas tinha que admitir que parecia uma ideia legal. Era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter pensado sozinha, de qualquer jeito.

Afinal, ela adorava ver outras pessoas dançando, ela simplesmente não era tão talentosa para fazer isso ela mesma.

— Eu quero ir — a loira disse, sentindo-se corajosa pela primeira vez.

— Ok, temos que nos apressar ou vamos perder — o garoto falou como o único aviso antes de mais uma vez pegar as mãos dela nas suas. Ele começou a correr, e ela não teve escolha a não ser correr com ele.

A garota estava sem fôlego quando chegaram ao parque.

Ela também estava corando. Porém, ela tinha uma suspeita de que não tinha nada a ver com todo o exercício e mais com o menino bonito que ainda estava tão perto dela.

— Você está bem? — Hinata perguntou, parecendo preocupado com seu estado. — Foi mal por arrastar você assim.

— Estou bem. Não se preocupe.

— Se você diz — ele concordou, ainda parecendo não acreditar.

Ela soltou as mãos dele e começou a prestar atenção em onde estava. Depois de muito tempo sem ir no parque, ela havia se esquecido de como tudo era lindo, com as árvores e plantas dando um clima relaxante.

Foi fácil identificar o grupo de pessoas de que ele falava, porque já havia um grupo de três meninos e uma menina dançando. Eles pareciam incríveis e chamavam a atenção de todos. Se perguntassem a Yachi, ela diria que eles tinham talento, embora não fosse nenhuma uma especialista.

Hinata os cumprimentou com um aceno. Ninguém parou de dançar, mas a garota piscou na direção deles, e isso pareceu ser o suficiente para ele.

— Vem, vamos sentar — falou antes de se sentar no chão sem cerimônia.

Mais uma vez, ela seguiu seu exemplo. Eles começaram a conversar e, em poucos minutos, ela estava rindo de novo. Eles falaram sobre coisas comuns, como escola e filmes, mas a conversa fluía facilmente.

Até que um pensamento cruzou sua mente, e ela não conseguia se livrar dele, não importava o quanto tentasse.

— Hum... posso perguntar uma coisa? — ela soava tão insegura quanto se sentia.

— Sim, vá em frente — ele disse em um tom tão alegre que a surpreendeu.

— Por que você usa este aplicativo? Tipo, se voluntariar para ajudar as pessoas a sair de encontros ruins? 

— Acho que é porque minhas amigas me contaram umas histórias horríveis.

Sua resposta a surpreendeu, embora ela não tivesse certeza do que ele diria de qualquer maneira. Então, o motivo era simples assim.

— Faz sentido.

— Mas o que havia de tão ruim no seu encontro? — ele parecia curioso.

— Não havia nada perigoso — ela explicou e viu que ele relaxou. — Foi só… — ela disse e então começou a contar a ele sobre o que aconteceu.

— Bem, eu não invejo você — ele brincou quando ela terminou.

— Acho que ninguém inveja — ela concordou.

— Mas… — ele hesitou, e isso chamou a atenção dela. Até agora, ele foi muito aberto.

— O quê?

— Eu entendo um pouco o cara — confessou. — Apenas me ouça, certo? Imagine chegar num encontro e descobrir que foi com uma garota bonita como você. Ele provavelmente entrou em pânico e fez tudo o que pôde para impressionar você.

Ela corou, muito desacostumada a ouvir que ela era bonita. Objetivamente, ela sabia que poderia ser considerada fofa ou bonita, mas na maioria dos dias, ela simplesmente não se sentia assim. Era ainda mais extraordinário ouvir outra pessoa dizendo isso.

— Obrigada.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, seus amigos se aproximaram, tendo terminado de ensaiar. Ela havia esquecido até que eles estavam ali, muito envolvida na conversa.

— Ei, Shouyou — cumprimentou um deles.

— Quem é você? — outro perguntou.

— Não seja rude — a garota o repreendeu.

Yachi se sentia nervosa, com todos aqueles olhos sob ela. Ela nunca sabia o que fazer quando conhecia novas pessoas, e na maioria das vezes acabava falando demais.

— Ei pessoal, este é Yachi — Hinata a apresentou, então começou a fazer o mesmo com seus amigos.

Ela nem mesmo conseguiu ouvir seus nomes de tão ansiosa que estava.

Mas no fim, ela não tinha porque ficar nervosa. Todas a incluíram bem e ela estava se divertindo, até que percebeu que já estava atrasada para voltar para casa e rapidamente se despediu de todos, sem nem lembrar que não teria mais como ver Hinata novamente.

xxx

No dia seguinte, Yachi saiu para comprar uma flor para o aniversário da mãe.

Ela escolheu uma pequena floricultura que não ficava muito longe de sua casa e que tinha boas críticas online.

Mas ela não estava preparada para ver um menino familiar manuseando as flores. Yachi até estreitou os olhos para ver se a visão diante dela era real ou era produto de sua imaginação, porém de fato era o ruivo que ela conhecera ontem no péssimo encontro.

Hinata estava no meio de fazer um buquê, com suas mãos agilmente trocando as flores de posição enquanto ele conversava com um senhor, rindo com ele como se fossem velhos amigos. Com suas roupas simples e até um pouco manchadas de terra, mas sorriso aberto, ele parecia tranquilo ali. 

Ela sentiu-se inquieta, sem saber se deveria falar com ele ou não. Por um lado, tinha sido bem divertido passar um tempo com ele, mas por outro, eles mal se conheciam, não seria esquisito?

Antes que conseguisse tomar uma decisão, entretanto, ele olhou em sua direção e pareceu reconhecê-la após um segundo; sorriu ainda mais e acenou com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava um buquê. 

Yachi ficou envergonhada com a súbita atenção e apressadamente virou de costas e fingiu se interessar pela flor que estava mais perto de si (embora fosse uma totalmente sem graça). 

Ficou mais alguns minutos parada até arranjar coragem o suficiente para realmente fazer o que tinha ido ali fazer. Tinha algumas flores que ela achava que a mãe gostaria, mas eram tantas opções que ela estava perdida. 

— Oi. Yachi, certo? — uma voz falou, pareceu se divertir.

A loira se virou e viu que agora Hinata estava perto dela, não atendendo mais ninguém. Por alguma razão estranha, ela sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

— Sim! — disse. — Obrigada novamente por ontem.

— Não foi foi nada, eu me diverti muito — disse, dispensando o agradecimento. — Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela explicou, e ele começou a dar ideias na hora, apontando coisas que ela nunca teria pensado sozinha e até mostrando a ela algumas fotos de combinações de flores antigas que ele havia feito. 

— Você é bom nisso — a loira comentou impressionada.

— Nah, só estou acostumado. Já faz um tempo que eu ajudo meu tio com a floricultura — explicou ele.

— Você gosta disso? — ela perguntou, embora já tivesse certeza da resposta.

— Sim — ele sorriu.

Eles continuaram conversando por mais quarenta minutos, e provavelmente continuariam fazendo isso, se não fosse por uma mensagem que Yachi recebeu de sua mãe perguntando se estava tudo bem, que a fez se apressar.

— Ok, acho que escolhi a flor — anunciou ela.

O ruivo olhou para ela com expectativa, o que era justo, porque ele havia mostrado praticamente todo o catálogo da loja.

Yachi explicou o que ela queria, e ela sabia pelo olhar em seu rosto que ele estava surpreso com sua escolha, mas concordou com ela.

— Tem certeza que não vai ser essa? — ele apontou quando ela terminou, para uma flor que ela segurou sonhadoramente por cerca de dez minutos.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mesmo que um pouco infeliz. Era a flor mais delicada e linda que ela já tinha visto, e algo nela era simplesmente deslumbrante. Ela teria adorado comprá-la, mas não era algo que sua mãe gostaria muito.

— Não, esssa foi a minha favorita, mas não é o estilo da minha mãe.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, realmente entendendo agora.

— Tenho certeza de que sua mãe ficará feliz com a outra.

Então, eles terminaram de preparar o arranjo e ela foi ao caixa pagar. Yachi sabia que sua mãe iria adorar, no entanto, ela não conseguia se sentir feliz agora, porque ela tinha ficado sem desculpas para falar com Hinata.

A verdade é que ela estava triste por ter que se despedir dele. Hinata era interessante e gentil, ele era tão diferente das pessoas que ela conhecia. Yachi queria passar mais tempo com ele.

Ele estava esperando por ela perto da porta, segurando o buquê. Ela o pegou, sorrindo ansiosamente quando seus dedos se tocaram.

— Mais uma coisa — disse ele quando ela estava prestes a se despedir.

Yachi olhou confusa para ele. Ela esperava... ela não tinha certeza o quê, mas por algo. O momento de repente parecia importante.

Ele pegou uma pétala da flor que ela tinha achado bonita antes.

— Para você — ele disse, seus lábios se curvando em um meio sorriso, que o fez parecer mais novo.

Ela pegou. Por alguma razão, ela se sentiu profundamente comovida com isso.

— Obrigada.

— De nada.

— Tchau. Até... algum dia — a garota disse, sua voz traindo sua tristeza.

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Hinata também parecia triste. Seu sorriso se foi, e seus olhos não estavam focados nela e sim no chão.

— Espero te ver de novo — disse ele.

Yachi assentiu, incapaz de confiar em suas palavras, e se forçou a virar as costas. Ela saiu da loja com uma mistura de sentimentos, que ela ignorou o melhor que pôde enquanto voltava para casa.

xxx

Uma semana se passou e Yachi ainda não conseguia se esquecer de Hinata.

Cada vez que ela via a nova flor de sua mãe no centro de sua mesa de jantar, Yachi se lembrava dos lindos olhos daquele menino e seu sorriso. Sem mencionar que sua flor estava guardada em segurança em seu quarto e ela até tirou uma foto dela, sabendo que não poderia durar tanto quanto ela desejava.

Às vezes, sua cabeça repetia a memória dele a chamando de bonita. Ela sorria todas as vezes.

Mas não era só isso. Mesmo quando Yachi estava na escola, seus pensamentos de alguma forma sempre voltavam para ele, e ela não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, qual era a sua cor favorita, se ele podia tocar um instrumento... tudo de repente parecia ser sobre ele.

Yachi só havia se sentido assim uma vez antes, mas ela sabia que tinha uma queda por ele.

Ela somente não tinha ideia do que fazer sobre isso.

xxx

Alguns dias se passaram e Yachi sabia que ela teria que fazer algo sobre seu crush ou enlouqueceria.

Ela havia decidido que o queria em sua vida, mesmo que apenas como um amigo, então naturalmente o próximo passo seria vê-lo novamente e pedir para manter contato. Claro, ela havia passado algumas horas se preparando para isso.

E por fim ela foi para a floricultura, na esperança de vê-lo lá.

Não demorou muito para vê-lo ocupado fazendo um arranjo de flores. Era fofo vê-lo tão concentrado.

— Oi — ela disse enquanto se aproximava dele.

Imediatamente, ele parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ela, sorrindo.

— Yachi! Senti sua falta — disse ele.

Ela riu, ainda não acostumada com a forma como ele parecia não ter filtro algum.

— Estou falando sério — ele protestou. — Eu me diverti com você — ele compartilhou em um tom de confissão.

— Você quer sair comigo? Tipo um encontro? — ela soltou, surpreendendo até a si mesma.

Naturalmente, ela queria poder fazer algo assim. Mas ela não acreditou por um segundo que realmente seria capaz de fazer isso.

E se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela não achava que se sentiria confiante o suficiente para perguntar isso. No entanto, havia algo reconfortante sobre Hinata, sobre o jeito que ele sempre foi tão aberto e cheio de energia. Ela se sentia segura com ele. Ela sabia que ele não iria tirar onda ou algo parecido.

Ele sorriu, ainda mais do que ela tinha visto antes. Naquele momento, ele devia ser a pessoa mais bonita que ela já conhecera.

— Eu adoraria.

**Author's Note:**

> O app mencionado na história surgiu de um post no Tumblr (mas eu não tenho mais o link infelizmente).


End file.
